


A parting gift

by Viola_Laterra



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Just as things are getting under control, it becomes apparent that Gil will have to part ways with Agatha and company.  At least he'll have something to remember her by.  Tarvek only sort of regrets helping.(Scene from the comic.  Written 18 August 2011)





	A parting gift

Still reeling from the shock of seeing Theo shot, Gil turned to see Violetta leap on Vole's back and attempt to stab him. He didn't even have time to think before Agatha ran in shouting (even in the middle of it all, a piece of him calmed and became focused). Vole effortlessly threw Violetta off, and began menacing Agatha. Gil bristled, and felt a new source of power building in his mind and body. He didn't even hear Vole's words as he walked up behind the Jager. And as Vole finished his little speech with "... kill Sparks, and that's what I is gonna do!" Gil simply said, "Wrong," and set about beating him into submission. Filled with his rage at Vole's bloodthirsty plans, his shooting Theo, threatening Agatha, trying to kill him and Tarvek repeatedly... and filled with a feeling of... certainty, or something like it, knowing that she was there, and he could at least right this little bit of the world, make it easier for all of them, but most importantly, for her... he grabbed the gun and prepared to end Vole for good.

"You have got to be kidding!" he growled, as the gun revealed itself to be finally out of ammunition. Damn it all!

An explosion rocked the castle. Vole grinned dangerously and said, "Sounds like Count Nikolaba's thunder hogs have arrived! It won't be long now - you is all gonna die!" He ran his tongue over his fangs hungrily. Gil's mind raced.

This was all ridiculous. If his father really was dead, then all hell was breaking loose out there. There was no way to repair the castle fast enough to defend them here, or the town... and the castle's power was low anyway. The only way to do any real good was going to be for him to leave, to visibly show the world that the Wulfenbach empire was not over, not soft, and people still needed to toe the line. IMMEDIATELY. He began to tell the others his thoughts, and as he went, he realized with calm humor that Vole would be a perfect tool for this. Perfect proof that he was not to be trifled with -- a pet Jager there just to attack him to keep him sharp. He said as much, and as Vole protested, Gil continued to pummel him.

Agatha, for her part, was digesting all this while Vole was rapidly coming to understand his new position in the world. Suddenly things clicked for her, and she realized several things: one, Gil was right, and this was the best way to get them all out of the situation. Two, he needed to act as soon as possible. And three, and her heart gave an uncomfortable jump, he had to leave the castle. He had to leave. No... not after all of this! Things just seemed so much more... possible... with him here. She marshaled herself. It doesn't matter. You are the Heterodyne. You can handle this, and you have a lot of help. You can do this without him. Silly romantic notions will get you all killed right now. She cut through his tirade at Vole: "Gil!"

That worked. He stopped short. "Agatha, I.."

"There's no time! You've got to go! Now!" she said, inches away from him.

Gil groped desparately for what to say. A moment ago, it was all so clear, exactly what he had to do, and though he still knew it, suddenly he looked into her eyes and... god, he'd lost her, and here she was... it had been such a long road to finally come to her again, and now... But he knew what had to be done. "Yes, but.. I will be back..." He searched her face, wishing that now could be the time where he told her everything, how much he loved her... but there was no time, and everyone was there, and there was damn Sturmvoraus smirking behind her, and as she said "Well, of course!" Tarvek added smoothly, "Oh, yes! *do* drop in, sometime! We'll bake a cake!"

Gil bristled. Damn it. Not only was he leaving her here, he was leaving her with Tarvek. Little bastard. He'd do everything he could to undermine Gil's position while he was gone, Gil knew it. But... Tarvek was brilliant, and he had as much to lose as the rest of them. Gil stepped around Agatha, grabbed Tarvek, and slung him under his arm, saying through gritted teeth, "Listen to *everything* this duplicitous snake says! *His* tail is on the line here, too, so he'll give you good advice." Tarvek struggled. "Hey!"

Agatha didn't really pay Tarvek any mind. She was still full of the knowledge that Gil was about to leave, and who knew what was going to happen then. She was still looking him in the eyes, trying to hold him in her memory, as much as she could. "I know," she said, still inches away from Gil.

Gil steeled himself, let Tarvek go, turned away from them both, and said tightly, "Right. I...I'm off," his voice breaking slightly as he tried not to lose his resolve.

Tarvek, standing up and dusting himself off, looked at Agatha and saw the loss in her eyes, the need, the unspoken desire to say something, to do something... and he resigned himself. Well, who knew what would happen, maybe Wulfenbach wouldn't make it, in the end, or maybe she'd come to see that the heir of the Storm King would be a better choice in the end, but he heard the waver in Gil's voice as he tried to find the strength to leave. He muttered to Agatha, "Oh, for pity's sake. Go give him something to fight for." She looked askance at him, surprised. But only for a second. Of course. He was just telling her to do what she wanted to do anyway.

Gil heard the mutter loud and clear, and, swinging around angrily, began, "Get wound, Sturmvoraus! I do NOT need your help...," and then she was flying into his arms, and kissing him. She'd closed her eyes... there was a moment of surprise, a forgotten finger raised to scold Tarvek... and then the rest of the world faded completely away. There was no crumbling empire or damaged castle or evil mothers controlling people or fathers recently assassinated... there was just Gil and Agatha and a blissful moment, just the sensations of lips and teeth and warm skin and the feeling of her arms wound tightly around him, and then the surprise faded and Gil let the fires (which he'd been carefully stoking to get him through what was to come) go and for a little while, consume them. Desire, and passion, and relief after so much frustration... all this flowed through them both. No matter what came next, this moment couldn't be undone.

Neither of them heard Krosp say sardonically to Tarvek, "Wow. I wish she took my advice so readily." Tarvek glared at the cat. "Just... shut up." Like he needed the cat to rub it in. "He's right. If the empire falls now, we're all finished." He kept a tight rein on his feelings as he watched them finally break out of the kiss. It was true, what he'd said. He knew Wulfenbach well enough to know that this would be plenty good motivation. Even if it didn't help his suit for Agatha to encourage them, if it was what made the difference in motivating him to save the empire, it would be what kept them all alive. Heh, he laughed silently. She's just following my good advice, just like Gil suggested. My tail is on the line along with yours. Well, we'll see how it all falls out in the end. For the moment... we have some serious work to do.

Gil and Agatha continued to hold each other, breathing hard, gazing at each other.. Finally Gil managed, "Okay. Gotta go. Save the empire and... and stuff." He took a deep breath, still cupping Agatha's cheek, looking at her with heavily lidded eyes. Wow. Now it was even harder to want to leave.

Agatha responded weakly, "Right. Good. I'll just... you know... fix my castle." Somehow the mention of the castle broke the mood, which was just as well. Agatha smirked. "Speaking of which, I'd better tell it not to kill you on the way out." Gil arched an eyebrow. "I'd appreciate that," he said teasingly, smiling back. 

And now something was different. Something was consummated. Gil did feel more confident, leaving. Knowing how she felt about him, without a doubt, even if no words on the matter had been exchanged. Knowing how she felt, pressed against him, moving with him with the same urgency he felt, and with the same newfound confidence. It didn't matter what happened next. He knew she would be able to do what needed doing here, and he knew Tarvek would help her (and somehow he was less worried about his rival now, regardless of what he might say or do in Gil's absence). And the others... his thoughts strayed briefly to Theo, but he forced himself to stay on target. Now was the time. He had to go.

"Vole! Come on!" he shouted, and turned go go. Violetta said caustically, and with some humor, to the Jager as he reluctantly started after the young Baron, "And here I kept expecting you to attack him." The Jager regarded her with surprised, deep, black eyes. "Don't be stupid," he said as he turned to go. "She would rip my fangs out." And they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited when this finally happened. At the time I was totally shipping for Gil and I had to write the narrative version of this scene. Since then, I've come to be quite fond of Tarvek and I now favor polyamorous solutions that allow everyone to play a part. But at the time I was all about Gil. :)


End file.
